TRAPPED!
by CPhantom
Summary: Similar to the ep of Yu-Gi-Oh! in season 1 where Kaiba became trapped within his own virtual reality game. Jimmy builds an RPG Generator, but becomes trapped. As he learns he is the Chosen One, he must save a land ruled by the Dark Lord. UPDATED!Ch3 is up
1. Just Another Ordinary Day

**"TRAPPED"**

**A Jimmy Neutron FanFic Created by me, Chris! **

**NOTE: Rated PG**

Prologue- "Just Another Ordinary Day"

It was just another ordinary day in Retroville. Jimmy grabbed his backpack and headed for school. He caught up with Carl and Sheen. Carl was talking about how he would be a famoua llama breeder when he grew up, while Sheen just played with his UltraLord figure. Jimmy shook his head and smiled. They made it just before the bell rang. Yes, another ordinary day...or was it?

"Peanut butter?"

"No."

"UltraLord?"

"No."

"Baby UltraLord?"

"_NO!_ The answer is Benjamin Franklin! He was one of the signers of the Constitution---"

"SO WAS ULTRALORD!"

Jimmy turned to Sheen, confused. "Sheen, UltraLord wasn't a signer of the Constitution!"

Sheen crossed his arms. "Sure he was! Along with that guy who invented beer!"

Jimmy sighed as the bell for lunch rang.

"Aw man...beef nuggets again!"

Jimmy looked at his tray in disgust. "Um...aren't these the same beef nuggets that they served on the 4th of March...2 YEARS AGO?"

Carl ate one. "Mmm, they're green in the middle!"

Jimmy looked at him horrified and Sheen almost wretched. They brought their trays to the trashcan while Carl scarfed down his lunch. "Sheen, y'know, I've been working on a new invention the past month, and I've just finished the beta! Why don't you and Carl come check it out afterschool?"

Sheen threw his tray in the trash. "Um...will this experiment burn, shock, blow up or mutate us in any way like your previous ones?"

Jimmy shifted his eyes from side-to-side. "Um...you might feel a slight tingling!"

Sheen shrugged. "Eh, okay."

That one little experiment would be when everything went completely downhill,

and when their lives would completely change

FOREVER.

"Gentlemen, I present to you- the RPG Generator!"

Sheen scratched his head. "Isn't this like your game pyramid cube thingie that puts us in video games?"

"No, this is a bit different. I've put all of the essentials that would be included in a role-playing game, every type of dragon known to science fiction, every type of armor, every mystical sword EVER classified. The machine then generates an RPG at random and we step on this pod over here." Jimmy pointed to a platform located before the machine. "It then transforms our atoms into data and we are instantly placed into the game!"

Carl's mouth opened in awe. "Oooh, does it have LLAMAS in it?"

Jimmy and Sheen stared at him.

"Um, Carl...why would an RPG have llamas in it?"

Carl shrugged.

"Okaaaay...well, with that aside, let's try it out!"

Jimmy, Sheen and Carl stepped onto the platform.

"Okay, sure you didn't put llamas in it, but you SURELY put UltraLord in it, right?"

"Sheen, UltraLord isn't really an RPG character. Plus, that would be copyright infringing." said Jimmy as he started up the machine by pressing a button.

"Eh...I guess you're right...but how about a character _veeeery_ similar to UltraLord?"

Jimmy shook his head as they were surrounded by blue electricity. The transforming had begun, and after a few seconds, they dissapeared...

Tell me what you think so far. I already have chapter 1 done, and am halfway through chapter 2. I'll post them soon! I'll really appreciate your reviews, so thanks:P


	2. Trapped!

Heh, thanks for the reviews, guys! You too, Jan. ;) This motivates me to continue my fic. AND the fact that it's fun.

**Chapter #1- "Trapped!"**

"Did it work?"

Carl, Jimmy and Sheen looked around. They found themselves surrounded my miles of knolling green grassland, with a few trees here and there. Jimmy grinned. "I guess it did...unless Retroville got wiped out of all industry while we were in the lab."

Sheen looked up at the sky. It was completely blue, with a few white, puffy clouds. "So how do we get back?" he asked.

"No problem. I installed a chip into the machine that responds to a certain noise."

He snapped his fingers, and a giant vortex appeared in the sky. Carl, Sheen and Jimmy began to levitate as they were being sucked into the vortex. Carl and Sheen flew right through, and Jimmy made it halfway, until something went horribly wrong.

The vortex began to rapidly shrink, and Jimmy was stuck. His legs were dangling through the screen on the machine.

"Oh no...Jimmy's STUCK!" cried Sheen. He tried to pull Jimmy out, while Carl looked at the set of buttons on the machine.

"Um...what button do I press if something goes wrong!"

Jimmy overheard Carl's question and yelled "Pull the red lever on the top left to troubleshoot! HURRY!"

Carl quickly pulled the lever when the screen began to give off electric discharge, and shattered into pieces. The vortex dissapeared and Jimmy fell back down to the ground. "AAAAAaahh...! Oof..." He got up and brushed himself off, then frantically looked up to where the vortex was.

"Oh no...without the portal screen, I can't return to Retroville...I'm trapped within my own game!"

Back in the physical world, Sheen looked at the glass shards on the floor. "...Jimmy's trapped..."

He turned to Carl. "CARL! We gotta find a way to get Jimmy back!"

"I know...but how?"

"...Maybe Cindy can help us...she's a smarty-pants, too!"

Carl hesitated. "Well...though we may get called names like 'stupid' and 'doofus' in the process, it's worth a shot!"

"Let GO, Carl! _I_ wanna drive the hovercar!"

Carl pushed Sheen away. "Nuh-uh, if Jimmy were here, he'd want ME to drive it!"

Sheen grabbed the steering wheel. "No, ME!"

"Look, why are we fighting about this, anyways? Cindy's house is right across the street from Jimmy's!"

Sheen sat down and started up the hovercar. "Because you and I both know that athletic sports such as 'walking' just aren't our thing! Now check to see if we have enough Fun Fuel!"

Carl checked the meter and gave a thumbs-up. "Check!"

Sheen pulled on the shift and drove in reverse. "Steady..."

"Um, Sheen, I don't think it's a good idea to _FLOOOOOOR IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT---!_"

CRASH! ...

Sheen rubbed his head. "What just happened?"

Carl popped his head out of the rubble and fixed his crooked glasses. "Um...you floored on the gas pedal and we just crashed into Cindy's garage..."

Sheen looked around at the damage. "Eh, hopefully she won't notice until _AFTER_ she helps us."

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Cindy opened the door. "There's a KNOB, y'know!"

"No time...Jimmy's trapped...so HELP US!"

Sheen pulled Cindy's arm. "YAH!" Cindy pulled away. "Hold on! You guys tell me what's wrong, and I'll see if I _feel_ like helping you!'

"Okay okay, so it's like this..."

Sheen pulled out a chart. "Jimmy was working on a new invention the past month called the 'RPG Generator' which transforms your atoms into data and places you right into the middle of an RPG game. Well, we tried it, but on the way out, Jimmy got stuck in the game portal and couldn't get back. So Carl pulled the troubleshoot lever, but suddenly, the screen exploded and Jimmy is now trapped in the game. So me and Carl took the hovercar and we did NOT crash into your garage, completely obliterating the side wall, and now we come to you asking of help!"

Cindy stared at him. "So...what's your point?"

"WE NEED YOUR SMARTY HELP!"

Cindy grinned and held her hand to her ear. "Uh, I'm sorry...I'm afraid I didn't hear you!"

Sheen groaned. "Will you _PLEASE_ help us already?"

Cindy thought for a moment. "Well...okay! There's nothing on TV, anyway!" As she made her way down the steps, she noticed the garage and slapped her forehead, irritated. "Gah! And _why_ did you destroy my garage?"

"Um...CARL DID IT!"

"Well boys, I'm not much of a technical genius like Neutron, but I figure I can probably fix the portal. Why don't you two go head on down to the Candy Bar while I do this?"

"That's a GREAT idea! Let's go, Carl!...

...Carl?"

Sheen noticed a cloud of smoke shaped like Carl next to him. "MEH! He could've asked if I needed money..."

Cindy shook her head and observed the broken portal as Sheen left. "Hmm..." She put her hands on her hips. "This isn't a surprise...'Pewtron's' inventions always has something wrong with them..." She looked closer. "What he used to hold the portal musn't have been sturdy enough! I'm gonna need some stronger material..."

"So, what'll it be?"

Carl browsed the menu. "Um...what can I get with five bucks?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "The prices are there on the menu, yeah."

Sheen put his menu down. "Just get what you usually get, Carl! A triple-deluxe chocolate sundae. And I'll take the same."

Sam jotted down the order. "Comin' right up!"

"So, do you think Cindy will be able to get Jimmy outta that game?"

Sheen battled with his Robofiend and UltraLord figures. "I dunno. She's on the honor roll, so I guess that means she can."

A waitress came to the table and set the sundaes down. Carl picked up his spoon. "No, I mean...do you think she'll try to make it worse? I mean, we can't really trust her."

Sheen ate the cherry off the top of his sundae. "Hey, she and Jimmy are the only geniuses in town, so we'd lose both ways."

"Okay, I'm back from the hardware store. Good thing clear cellophane is 10 off ." She fitted the pane of cellophane into the machine. "There we go...now to activate it." She pressed a button, and the vortex appeared in the screen.

Jimmy was walking through some woods until he fell to the ground, extremely exhausted. "Huh...huh...I've trekked through this place for _hours_, and there's still no sign of life...huh? What's this?" He noticed a wooden rod before him. He picked it up, when suddenly, he found himself surrounded by a group of assassins. Standing up, he obtained an attack stance. "Stay back...I've been taking some karate computer simulation classes!" The assassins drew near, and that's when Jimmy decided to take action. Gripping the wooden sword, he jumped up and thwacked one of the assassins in the face. "Hi-_yah_!" Shocked, they ran towards Jimmy and yelled out battle cries. One of them swung his nunchucks at Jimmy. Jimmy stepped back and crouched down, doing a swipe kick. The assassin fell to the ground, but three more took his place. Jimmy took a step back, then figured a strategy. He front flipped and landed in back of the assassins. He grabbed one of them and threw him against a tree, but the other two closed in on him.

One attacked, but Jimmy countered and grabbed him by the arm. Jimmy swung the assassin and knocked the other one out. Dropping the unconcious body, Jimmy saw that there was one assassin left. Gripping his wooden sword, he was face-to-face in a standoff as the assassin gripped his steel blade. Then, letting out battle cries, they ran towards each other, wielding their weapons. The blade swung, but Jimmy ducked as the blade cut a piece of his hair clean off. Seeing that the assassin was left offguard after the swing, Jimmy took advantage of this moment and jabbed his rod straight into the assassin's sromach. He clutched his stomach and fell to the ground, dazed. Jimmy touched his hair. "Aw man...wait...I won?" He looked at the unconcious bodies, then at his hands. 'Whoa,' he thought. 'The game must've given me enhanced strength and fighting abilities..."

He then heard a rustle in the trees, and a dark figure stepped out. Jimmy tightened his fists, "Who are you?"

The figure stepped forward and he was revealed in the light. He appeared to be a man in his early 30's, with brown long hair and a mustache. He wore silver armor with a red stream of cloth hanging from his neck and an iron blade tucked in his sheath. "Congratulations...you have passed the test. You _are_ the Chosen One."


	3. The Chosen One

**Chapter #2- "The Chosen One"**

"What do you mean...'_chosen_' one?"

"Young warrior...before you came, our land has been in great exile for some time. A man who goes by the name of 'Dark Lord' has ruled over us with a cruel dictatorship for over 20 years."

'Wow,' thought Jimmy. 'This game is getting good...'

"So...why hasn't anyone tried to stop him yet?"

The knight kneeled down and put his arm over his knee. "I'm afraid...he is too powerful, Chosen One. He has a whole legion ready to act at the snap of his fingers. Many have tried, yet many have failed. Even I, Christoph, the most honorable knight of Retronia, has fallen at the hands of Dark Lord."

"Retronia...that sounds like the name of my hometown, Retroville! Wierd..."

The knight notioned to come with his hand. "Come, Chosen One. We shall venture into my villiage so you shall meet the former king of our land."

"Okay, the portal is just about done recharging. In a few minutes, I'll be able to go through it."

Cindy sat down. "Hmm...I wonder where Goddard is?"

"So, uh..._Goddard_...you thought you could just JET IN through the house and knock over Mister Quack-Quack, huh?" Hugh held up a broken porcelain duck with it's head cracked off.

Goddard, strapped to a chair, said this on his screen: "I TOLD YOU IT WAS JIMMY'S FAULT!"

Hugh stopped pacing around the living room. "A very likely story..."

"Hugh!" Judy called from the kitchen. "Are you interrogating Jimmy's dog again!"

"No, dear!"

Goddard flared up some rockets from his paws and flew free from the chair and out the window. Hugh's jaw dropped. "No..._NOOOOOO!_ Mister Quack-Quack, you will be AVENGED!"

Jimmy followed the knight through the wilderness until they finally arrived at the entrance of Retronia. "This is it, my lad...our sacred land of Retronia!"

Jimmy looked around at the empty villiage. Some of the buildings were a bit destroyed, and some of the concrete structures lay in ruins.

"It looks pretty beat up," said Jimmy.

Christoph put his head down and looked at the ground. "Yes...Dark Lord's army of 'Shadow Warriors' have lay waste to the place...parents hurry their kids into their cottages when strangers come, and each strange person that enters gets stoned or even killed. What used to be Electronis, the busy and bustling main town of Retronia, is nothing but a desolate wasteland now..."

"Chris...may I ask you something?"

"Yes, m'lad?"

"How come...this land has a name similar to where I live? Electron Drive is a boulevard near my neighborhood. I don't remember putting ANY of that into the game! And...how could you be here if Dark Lord killed you?"

"Well, young warrior...I'm afraid there's something you must know..."

"Okay, the portal is done recharging."

Cindy took a deep breath and stepped onto the platform. Within a few seconds, she was zapped into the game.

"You see, um..."

"Jimmy. Sorry I forgot to tell you my name. ;;"

"That's okay. Anyways, for years, we've been searching for someone who shall help us...

a good friend of mine is an alchemist. When I was slain in a violent battle with Dark Lord, he used transmutation alchemy to bring me back through the power of the Philosopher's Stone."

"I see...but what about---"

"The similar names? Listen, young Jimmy.

The reason the names of your land and my land are similar is because they're the same land."

"Yes...after my friend revived me, he also called upon the forces of the Afterlife to see into the future...he practices this kind of stuff...many people usually steer clear of him. But he succeeded. He told me of a vision he had, where a young warrior with swirly fudge-like hair would come from the future to save us all. People thought he was mad, and even _I_ doubted him for a bit...

later that night, he tried to use alchemy again to penatrate the veil between the future and the past...but failed.

It took almost 2 months, but he was finally able to do it. We noticed you had set up a portal. We figured we could reroute that portal to send you into our past, and fortunately, my friend is very experienced in the arts of the supernatural. So...here you are. "

Jimmy stumbled backwards and almost fell, shocked. "Y...you're _kidding_! 0o"

Chris shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Chosen One. If you weren't here right now, then Retroville wouldn't exist. Your history said a young brown-haired kid traveled to the past to save the land of Retronia, and if I remember right, young warrior, history does not lie. And here you are, in the future, ready to do what history _said_ you would do. It's all written in stone...the past, present and future all affect one another."

Jimmy had a puzzled look on his face, and he fell to the floor, about to pass out.

"When you finally accept reality for what it is, you can follow me to the king's lair."

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_" Cindy flew right out of the portal and was heading for the ground, face-first.

"Oof!"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes after the fall, then opened them. She looked around in amazement at the lush green grassland. "Wow...I guess I made it! Now to find Neutron..."

She began to walk forward, when she heard some whispering.

"Hello...? W-who's there?"

Silence.

She braced herself for a fight. "Ah, whatever...this is an RPG, so I guess I should expect these things!"

There was a dark chuckle coming from some nearby bushes. "Heh heh heh...foolish girl...we received strict orders from Dark Lord to capture the boy from the future, but seeing as how you come from the same future, I guess I can squeeze some information out of _you_!"

Cindy scowled. "I have no idea who you are, but if it's a fight you want, then come out of those bushes so I can kick your virtual butt!"

"Hm hm...little girl..."

A man in a black ninja suit jumped out of the bushes, holding a pair of Sai.

"This should be easy. Once I finish you off, I will then carry out the task I received from Dark Lord, and bring the bloody corpse of the boy from the future before his very throne!"

Cindy looked confused, and a bit surprised. "Wait...you mean Jimmy?"

"Jimmy, eh? So that is his name. I assume that you know the boy and is his friend, correct?"

Cindy had a funny look on her face. 'Wow,' she thought. 'Jimmy sure made this game realistic!'

Jimmy returned from a nearby outhouse after a mad session of vomiting. He wiped his mouth.

"Okay...I think I'm ready to go now...

but it's just...so hard to take in..."

Chris put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "Don't be afraid, Chosen One. This is your destiny. If you can't realize the road that lies before you, then Retronia will cease to exist...and so will your town."

"..."


End file.
